


Blood Feud

by SilverFalcon0000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Character Turned Into Vampire, College, Demons, Kissing, Knives, Love Triangles, Mind Manipulation, Swords, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFalcon0000/pseuds/SilverFalcon0000
Summary: The monsters in legends exist. Vampires and werewolves brutally murder each other and fight battles all the time, in secret from the human world. But things are changing. Some humans are becoming more aware of these supernatural entities, and learning to hunt and kill them.Winchester College is the current battleground for the werewolves and the vampires, but the human students are being dragged into it against their will.David Stevens was a normal college sophomore when he stumbled upon his crush drinking someone’s blood. David’s journey into the secretive supernatural world begins, and he is quickly dragged into a war he cannot stop. But darker things lie on the horizon.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. The Hells of London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited supernatural story (lowercase S) is here! It was originally going to follow a werewolf, but I spent a lot of time planning, and figured that telling David’s story (originally meant to be Book 2) would be better than starting off the werewolf’s story. So, things have been shuffled around, a lot, but I think it’ll be alright.
> 
> This book is written in third person, which is unusual for me, but when you have everlasting characters, it’s hard to tell enough information from just a first person narrative. So you’ll follow different characters throughout different time periods, which will give you more depth into the story (fingers crossed). I’m open to any kind of suggestions you have (or POV problems, like I put ‘I jumped’ instead of ‘Character jumped’) so please do leave a comment.
> 
> This is basically the prologue, so it’s much shorter than the real chapters will be, but it’s not technically a prologue. It’s chapter one, but it’s really just exposition. Yay! Not. The fun stuff will be next chapter, but this chapter’s important to give some background. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Isabella**

**London, England**

**1901**

Isabella glanced up from the newspaper to see a charming young man waving at her as his carriage passed by. She gave him a polite wave back, and her gaze slid along to the next carriage, where a much less friendly man sat. Isabella stood and walked smoothly towards the man hawking the newspapers, and dropped it back in the pile and kept walking without pause. She gathered up her skirts, a silly, dreadful old thing, and ascended the staircase leading up to the higher tier. How she loathed this disguise. No, she’d much rather be wearing the more masculine work-clothes she wore at night, when she lurked the streets of London as a vampire.

Most vampires could not walk in daylight, unlike Isabella and her immediate family. Isabella and her family were protected by spells worked into their bloodline. They were, of course, one of the Four Ancient Houses of vampirekind, and as such deserved a little perks. 

“Madam! Perhaps you’d like to buy a nice loaf of bread?” one hopeful man asked. Isabella cast the man a pitying look.

”I’m afraid I just ate. Apologies.” she inclined her head. 

“Not a worry, madam.” the man assured her, and Isabella moved on, keeping a close eye on the carriage containing the man she sought: Javier Wallace. He was the leader of the werewolf pack in London, the very pack that Isabella and her family were here to destroy. 

The train of carriages rounded a corner, and Isabella lost sight of them. She almost swore, but quickly reminded herself a lady in London would never swear as profusely as she was about to have done. Vampires never knelt to human customs, they had their own way of things. The wolves were much the same, supposedly. Isabella’s only conversation with wolves had been tearing out their throats at the last few battles. 

Isabella never particularly liked those messy battles. She was an assassin, trained to kill with deadly stealth and precision, and she was in her element. The dress was a bit of concern, but Javier locked himself up tight as soon as the sun started to sink. So, she had to move fast. She removed her heels and dashed down an alleyway, crossed a road and launched herself over a wall with ease. She landed evenly and quickly put her heels back on, and joined the crowd waiting for the carriage procession.

———

**Rachel**

**1901**

**London, England**

Rachel gave a weary sigh.

”Why does Mother always let Isabella have all the fun?” her twin brother, James, scoffed.

”Because she’s the oldest?” Rachel’s little sister, Olivia, pointed out.

”That’s not fair.” James said immediately. The four children of Damien and Colette Longstar were prone to arguing, despite their ages being somewhere in the seventies. Damien was the bearer of the Longstar legacy, while Colette was the pretty Frenchgirl he met and turned after a bit of courting. Rachel thought it was awfully romantic. 

“What’s not fair is I have to listen to your incessant bickering!” Damien Longstar growled. The whole clan (save Isabella) had gathered to await news of Javier Wallace’s death. The vampire scouts had brought back news of a looming werewolf attack, and Isabella had rushed into action, as usual.

———

**David**

**2020**

**London, England**

David ran a hand through his dark brown hair, and glanced sideways at his companion, a man who looked awfully similar to him only double his age.

”David... I wish for you to return to America. Go to college, live out your dream.” David’s father spoke up. David’s father was an odd billionaire, and had moved the family out to London last year. But David, who’d spent eighteen years of his life in America, missed it terribly.

”I can really go to college?” David asked, without even a trace of a British accent.

”Yes. I’ve gotten a few lined up, even that one you were so excited about. Winchester College, I believe.” David’s father nodded. David’s eyes widened and he grinned. 

“That’s awesome!” he smirked.

”I’m glad you think so. The private jet’s already here, and your little brother was thrilled to pack your things for you.” David’s father chuckled. David laughed, too, and hugged his father. Since the death of David’s mother, there’d been a certain distance between the two, especially once he’d remarried and fathered Donny, but David was glad they could finally have a normal, not hugely awkward conversation. And he was going to college! Real, American college! Damn, he was excited.


	2. At Summer’s End

**David**

**2020**

**Winchester College, California**

David grinned up at the expansive college. For his rich family, money was never a problem, and as such, Winchester College was a very expensive and selective school. He shut the door of his new car (nothing fancy or super expensive) and went around to the trunk to grab his suitcases. He’d packed two of them, as well as a single moving box. Deciding to leave the cardboard box for later, David took the two suitcases and walked into the college. He quickly found himself in a crowd. Today was the first official day of orientation.

”Hi!” a voice said cheerily. He turned.

”Olivia Longstar. I’m the Dean’s daughter. What floor are you?” a gorgeous girl asked him. She had exotic, probably French features, and a radiant mane of blond hair. 

“David Stevens. I’m in... Third Floor.” David consulted the paper he’d printed out.

”Tsk. That means you get James. He’s my brother.” Olivia explained.

”What, so the Dean picked his children as the RAs?” David asked.

”Yup. In order of birth, too. There’s Isabella, the oldest of us, who’s First Floor. Then Rachel on the second, James on the third, and me on the Fourth.” Olivia told David. A guy about his age seemed to emerge from the crowd instantly. His eyes flicked to David. He had a strange, dark red hair color unlike anything he’d ever seen before. His eyes were almost pitch black, and he was awfully pale.

”That’s James.” Olivia said.

”Who’s this?” James asked in a strong British accent. David was surprised, as Olivia hadn’t even had a trace of one. 

“This is David Stevens. He’s one of yours.” Olivia said. Damien extended a hand.

”Pleasure.” he smiled, and walked off.

”He’s pretty nice. Ish. Not strict though.” Olivia commented as Damien walked off. 

“Students!” a voice called. They all turned to see a dark-haired man with a full beard and dressed in a very expensive suit.

”My name is Damien Longstar. I’m the dean of this fine college. My wife, Colette, is teaching French, and my four children are your RAs. Winchester College is a family, after all.” the man grinned and there were a couple laughs.

”Anyways. Here are my four children now.” the dean said, and David glanced at Olivia, only to find she was gone. David looked back up at the stage and saw four people standing there. Two were familiar, the bubbly blond Olivia and the pale black-eyes James. Beside James stood a girl with the same peculiar red hair, but she had light brown eyes. She was very beautiful, but the real beauty in the family was the fourth Longstar sibling. Black curls fell down her shoulders, and intelligent bright blue eyes gazed out at the crowd. She had the biggest breasts of the three Longstar girls, and she looked positively ravishing in her tight black dress which showed off her shapely curves and gorgeous thighs, not to mention the mile-long legs. 

Many other guys were reacting similarly to the black-haired Longstar, presumably Isabella. 

“Before we begin our tour, I do just want to mention that six students have been transferred to the First Floor to balance our student populations. Bethany Barnes, Whitney Conners, Shawn Flatt, Jason Green, Julia Silver, and David Stevens, you are now First Floor residents.” the dean wrapped. David was stunned. Now he had Isabella as an RA instead of that creepy ass James? Hell yes! Plus, no elevator wait or trips up stairs. 

“Those six who were called, come here!” Isabella shouted over the sudden ruckus. Shawn and Jason were very eager to push towards Isabella. David wasn’t sure which was which, but the two boys in front of him were trying very hard to get to her first. David chuckled under his breath and rolled his suitcases over to Isabella. Two girls had already joined the three boys, and Isabella started talking as soon as the third girl arrived. 

“Welcome to First Floor! Because of your late transfer, you’re all getting double rooms. Bethany Barnes, you’re with Whitney Conners. Shawn Flatt, you’re with Jason Green. Julia Silver, you’re with David Stevens. Your rooms are 118, 126, and 109, respectively.” Isabella said, and walked off, in the general direction the dean had left in. Two girls, a blond bimbo and a shy brunette walked off, as did the two boys from earlier, leaving David with the girl he’d secretly found prettiest of three girls transferring down to First Floor. And now she was his roommate?

”David.” David said, extending a hand.

”Julia.” the girl smiled, shaking it. Julia was a fit girl, with golden tanned skin and a mane of brown hair. She had full and firm breasts, but they weren’t huge or anything. She was shapely, and her ass was remarkably full and toned. David grabbed his suitcases and the roommates started walking towards 109.

“Hey, before we get in there, you want left side bed or right?” Julia asked.

”Left works.” David shrugged. 

As expected, it was the ninth door, and Julia opened it, letting the two in. A big open space, it had a living room with plenty of room for David’s gaming setup (which was pretty big, considering his status as son of a billionaire). There was a nice kitchen of decent size, even a deck you could walk out onto. There was only one bathroom, slightly closer to David’s bed than Julia’s. Speaking of, there were two queen sized beds against the far walls of the dorm.

”Not bad.” Julia smiled.

”Not bad at all.” David agreed. He took his stuff to the left while Julia walked over with her bag to the right. David flopped back onto the bed after his suitcases were pushed up against the wall. 

“Hey, Julia!” David called.

”Yeah?” she asked.

”You cool if I have a gaming set up in the living room?” David asked.

”Only if I can have an exercise space.” Julia answered.

”Deal.” David agreed. After a bit of time spent on his bed, David stood. On a book by the door were two sets of keys. David grabbed the one on the left, and headed out. He heard the door behind him and his pretty roommate was by his side.

”Whatcha doing?” she asked.

”I’m grabbing my last box from my car. What are you doing?” David chuckled.

”I’m headed out to lunch.” Julia shrugged.

”Where you going?” David asked.

”Why? Trying to crash my lunch?” Julia teased.

”No, I just don’t know the area at all.” David shrugged.

”Ah. Well, in that case, there’s a great cafe on campus.” Julia said.

”Why aren’t you eating there?” David asked suspiciously.

”Meeting my dad for lunch off-campus.” Julia sighed.

”Have fun.” David grinned. Julia chuckled dryly.

”Like that’ll happen.” she said, and the two split to go to their respective cars. David went to his car and opened the trunk. 

”You seem to be getting along fine.” a voice said as David reached for the box. He jumped, hitting his head against his car’s trunk door.

”Aw, shit.” he groaned, and stepped out from under the thing to see Isabella checking her nails while sitting on the hood of the car beside his.

”Are you following me?” David asked. 

“Please. I have better things to do than stalk a sophomore.” Isabella snorted. 

“So... what are you doing here?” David asked warily. Isabella was stunning, but this close to her, alone, something felt... off.

”I was hungry.” she shrugged.

”So, what, you wanted company for lunch?” David said, not meaning to be as rude as he was. Isabella’s eyes glinted with interest. 

“David, you’re going to stand perfectly still and not move or make a sound.” she purred. 

“Why?” David asked curiously, taking a step back. Isabella’s eyes widened. 

“David, don’t move or talk.” Isabella said stonily, her eyes... shimmering? Were her eyes shimmering?

”Why? And why are your eyes shimmering?” David asked nervously. Isabella recoiled from him, and then she was kind of just... gone. 

“Well, that was weird.” David mumbled, and reached for his box.

———

**Isabella**

**2020**

**Winchester College, California**

Isabella was shocked. Stunned stupid, really. She’d come out of her father’s stupid college to see two of her charges teasing each other. Feeling hungry and in the mood for blood, Isabella had followed the boy, who she vaguely recognized as the boy she’d just given a new dorm assignment to. But the familiar bloodlust was settling in, dulling her emotions and her thoughts. Isabella sat on the hood of a car beside the car of the boy, and wondered what a good opening line would be. ‘Prepare to die?’ ‘You shall feed me... IN BLOOD’? No, no. Something more... personal.

”You two seem to be getting along fine.” Isabella purred, and took pleasure in seeing the boy, David, startle. He bumped his head and Isabella resisted the urge to mock him. 

“Aw, shit.” he muttered and Isabella hid a smile.

“Are you following me?” David asked. 

Well, yes, but “Please. I have better things to do than stalk a sophomore.” was what came out. 

“So... what are you doing here?” David asked. A fair question.

”I was hungry.” Isabella said, toying with her prey now.

”So, what, you wanted company for lunch?” David teased. Done with the games, Isabella let the enchanting eyes take over. David stared into her shimmering, hypnotic eyes. Isabella had always found the power much like a snake’s.

”David, you’re going to stand perfectly still and not move or make a sound.” Isabella said sultrily. Isabella was stunned when David disobeyed her mind control with flippant ease.

”Why?” he asked, and took a step back. Isabella tried harder.

”David, don’t move or talk.” Isabella said flatly. 

“Why? And why are your eyes shimmering?” David asked, clearly confused and creeped out. Isabella recoiled, and then used her vampire speed to race away, and to her father’s office.

”Father!” Isabella blurted, knocking on the door hurriedly. It was opened by her father, the dean of this pitiful college. He let her in quickly, and Isabella found James, Rachel, and her mother already around the war table. Isabella suspected Olivia was actually being a good RA. 

“What is so urgent, Isabella? Have you identified a werewolf?” Damien Longstar asked, leaning in eagerly.

”No, but I did find something very odd.” Isabella said hurriedly.

”Yes, the public bathrooms are quite ghastly. But that’s hardly newsworthy, is it?” James drawled in his grating British accent.

”Not the fucking bathrooms. There’s a boy, David Stevens. He’s immune to my enchanting eyes.” Isabella reported.

”Is he a wolf?” Colette Longstar gasped.

”No. His roommate might be, with a name like Silver, but he’s definitely human. And he doesn’t have anything like a shielding totem. I looked.” Isabella folded her arms.

”I spoke to that kid. He didn’t seem like anything special.” James shrugged.

”But if he’s naturally resistant to enchanting eyes, he might be something very special indeed.” Damien Longstar considered. 

“What would you have me do, Father?” Isabella asked.

”Befriend him. Seduce him, if possible. Get as close to him as possible until you find out if he knows anything.” Damien said dismissively. Isabella nodded curtly.

”It’ll be done.” she said. 


	3. Midnight’s Plot

**David**

**2020**

**Winchester College, California**

David groaned as the alarm clock went off. After a decent bit of time spent at the college unpacking and preparing for the year to begin, the first day was finally here. 

“Hey!” Julia beamed. David’s eyes flew open to see Julia leaning over his bed, holding a bottle of water.

”I hate morning people.” David groaned and Julia laughed. David, after a minute, sat up and looked blearily around the dorm. Julia had returned to the small kitchen where she was frying up two eggs. David grabbed his clothes and headed into the bathroom. He emerged dressed in khaki shorts and a light green T-shirt. 

A knock came at the door. Julia, who was busy playing breakfast, made no move to get the door, so David went to answer it. To his surprise, he found Isabella. He hadn’t spoken to any of the Longstars since that weird encounter with Isabella in the parking lot, and to see her on his doorstep was a bit befuddling. She looked amazing in a tantalizingly tight bright red tank top and dark jeans that hugged her curves.

”Hey. This is just your first day courtesy wake-up.” Isabella said flatly.

”Uh, thanks? I would’ve needed it except my roommate is absolutely INSANE.” David said, and heard Julia giggle from inside the dorm. 

“Well, good to know.” Isabella said. She turned and then paused, and turned back to David.

”Hey. There’s a party going on tonight. You and Julia are welcome to come.” Isabella gave a small smile.

”Uh, sure.” David grinned a little nervously.

”Great! The party starts at 9, over at the lake. Bring your bathing suits.” Isabella said, and walked off, heels clacking. 

David shook his head in confusion and re-entered his dorm, closing the door behind him. 

———

**Olivia**

**2020**

**Winchester College, California**

Olivia Longstar sighed as Rachel and James made their way through the crowd, using their enchanting eyes liberally to rack up attendees for the party this night. 

“Hey, pretty.” a college boy grinned, and Olivia rolled her eyes.

”How are you already drunk?” she sniffed the alcohol from his breath.

”Day drinking!” he cheered and walked off. 

“Uh, hey, Olivia.” a much more pleasant voice said. Olivia glanced over her shoulder and her heart gave an uncomfortable skip. David Stevens stood before her, brown hair ruffled but it was so enticing. Olivia pushed past her thoughts and put on a bright, casual smile.

”Hey, David! What’s up?” Olivia asked, her eyes sliding to David’s beautiful shadow, his roommate Julia. Olivia felt sick whenever she thought about the two of them sharing a dorm. She’d been loathe to share her feelings with any of her family members, which was hell whenever her father chastised Isabella for not seducing David. HER David. 

“Not much. Isabella invited me to her party completely out of the blue.” David shrugged. Olivia’s heart sighed. So Isabella had finally started her father’s plan. Damn. 

“Oh, I was about to ask you to go myself. But from the way Rachel and James are asking everyone they see to the party, you’d have been invited eventually.” Olivia gave a fake casual shrug.

“Oh. Well, I’ll see you there tonight?” David asked. Olivia smiled brightly.

”Of course.” Olivia said, and noted with some satisfaction that Julia had left David’s side to chat with an objectively handsome dark-skinned man. David had been swooped in on by Isabella, and the two began to chat about classes, and Olivia sighed quietly and walked away, unable to look over her shoulder at the man she was impossibly attracted to. 

———

**David**

**2020**

**Winchester Lake, California**

David and Julia walked down a steep path away from the lights of the college, and towards the darkness of the lake. Shouts and whoops could be heard. The last touches of sunlight had just faded, and Julia clicked on a flashlight.

”You’re so well prepared for everything.” David noted. Julia shrugged with a smile. 

“Fail to prepare, prepare to fail.” she winked.

”Hey!” a voice said from behind us. David turned to see Amanda, the beautiful girl from his English class. She held a flashlight as well, and David glanced at her companion, a guy wearing a football jersey.

”Oh, David, this is Nolan, my boyfriend.” Amanda introduced. David gave a friendly nod. The four college students made it down to the shore of the lake, where almost a hundred fifty young adults had gathered. Torches and lanterns were scattered around, so visibility wasn’t a problem on the shore.

David caught a glimpse of Rachel dancing like nobody was watching, grinding on a football player, while James was doing a stripper dance on a tree. David hastily looked away. 

“Ooh, look at Longstar.” Amanda pointed James out to Julia. The two girls giggled and Amanda pulled Julia across the sand toward the rapidly forming gaggle of pretty women to watch James do whatever the hell he was doing.

”Hey, David.” a voice said, and he and Nolan turned. It was Isabella, holding two plastic cups of beer. 

“Well, hello.” Nolan grinned cockily at Isabella. She scoffed lightly at him.

“C’mon.” she said, nudging David’s arm. Feeling confused, he followed Isabella. She wore a gorgeous black bikini which showed off her incredible rack and so much of her unblemished smooth skin. Isabella offered one of the beer cups to David, and he took it, taking a nice long swig.

”So. You ever hear about myths?” Isabella asked curiously, and David took his gaze off of Olivia, who’s amazing bust was bouncing in her bikini as she played in the water with a pretty girl who had chocolate brown braids. 

”What do you mean?” David asked, confused.

”Were your parents big on mythology? My parents were. I was raised on Greek myths.” Isabella said. 

“Huh. No, my parents were very strict businesspeople. No time for fantasy.” David shook his head. Isabella looked contemplative.

“What’s wrong?” David asked.

”You wanna grab coffee some time?” Isabella asked hopefully.

“Like... a date?” David asked. Tactful as ever.

”Perhaps.” Isabella gave David a drunken kiss on the cheek and then lurched across the sand, walking unsteadily.

”What an odd girl.” David mused to himself. Suddenly, someone jumped on him from behind and a generous pair of tits were squashed against his back. Arms wrapped around his neck and soft lips brushed his cheek. The girl dropped, and David turned to see he was suddenly very close to Olivia. Her pretty eyes shone at him in the light, and her face seemed particularly exotic and beautiful as the moon shone down.

“Olivia.” David murmured huskily, to his surprise. Olivia gave a small smile.

”Me.” she agreed. David couldn’t smell any alcohol coming off her breaths, unlike Isabella.

”What’s up?” David asked, breaking the beat of silence. Olivia, who’d been gazing into his eyes, started and touched David’s cheek thoughtlessly. Her hand was hastily removed, and her cheeks flared bright red. Wildly unsure, David placed a hand on Olivia’s hip, and the blond Frenchgirl looked down at his hand on her body, then back up at his face. 

“Liv! C’mom!” a voice called, and Olivia stepped back, flushed and breathing hard.

”I have to... I have to go.” she mumbled and fled. Damn it, David.

———

**Damien**

**1983**

**Location Unknown**

Damien Longstar pushed forwards off the brick wall as his servant came forwards holding a gold watch. Horribly tacky thing, but werewolves admittedly couldn’t wear silver. The enchanted waiter who’d stolen from the werewolf stood motionless as Damien walked up to him, reached out, and snapped his neck without question. Damien kept moving at a brisk walk, examining the face of the watch as he did. Two iron hands were visible, though they didn’t represent tbe time of day.

One was obvious, the shorter of the arms was counting down time to the next full moon. The second hand, the longer one, puzzled Damien. He stopped into a payphone, inserted a coin into the damned thing, and dialed Colette’s number.

”Damien?” Colette’s sexy French accent filled his ear. 

”It’s me. I’ve just robbed Fernando Lopez of the watch he had. You know, the one all those rich werewolves have been wearing.” Damien said hurriedly.

”Oh, excellent job. James and Rachel just returned from Cuba. The werewolf pack rumors were false. Isabella reported the deaths of seven wolves on her last mission to Oregon. I miss you, my love.” Colette whispered. 

“I miss you, too.” Damien said, and hung up. There was a knock and Damien turned to see a sensual Spanish woman with big breasts and incredibly gorgeous curves standing there. 

“Gabriella.” Damien groaned, and then the two vampires were feverishly kissing. 


	4. Broken Oath

**Damien**

**1983**

**Gabriella’s Lair, Spain**

Damien buttoned up his shirt as Gabriella kissed his neck in a very distracting manor. The Spanish vampire proved good at that. The two developed a sexual relationship in the first half of the 20th century, and had spent the last thirty-six years in the throes of passion and love. Damien had first met Gabriella on a mission in Spain. She’d been captured by a werewolf hunter, as her brother had been turned and joined the local pack. Damien had arrived and slaughtered every werewolf in the area. Werewolf hunters and vampires were natural allies, so Damien left him alone. 

Gabriella had been heartbroken about her brother’s death, and Damien had spent a good seven weeks with the beautiful young woman, who was half the age that Damien appeared to be. During those seven weeks, Damien told her all about the supernatural world her brother had fallen into. He’d told her about vampires and his own family, save Colette, and then about the war between vampires and werewolves. 

Every time Damien saw Gabriella’s wide, child-bearing hips, he despised his inability to have children. Some vampire women could, with magic, birth a child, but it was rare and difficult. Vampire males were completely unable to impregnate women. Damien touched such hips, and Gabri shivered.

“Esposo. Hands to yourself.” Gabriella chided teasingly, and moved so she was square in Damien’s lap. They made an odd couple, the stern Scotsman and the adventurous Spanish woman, but the two were desperately in love. Damien hadn’t felt a spark for Colette since he’d met Gabriella. The vampire couple _had_ been married in a small church not far from Gabriella’s childhood home/lair.

”Apologies, esposa.” Damien said formally, causing his secret wife to giggle.

———

**Damien**

**2020**

**Winchester College, California**

”-and that’s why I’m not doing it.” Isabella folded her arms, glaring at her father, who had admittedly not been listening. 

“Doing what?” Damien asked curiously. Isabella sighed.

”Seducing David.” Isabella rolled her eyes.

”Yes, you are. I must know how he is immune to the enchanting eyes.” Damien murmured.

”He has eyes for Olivia.” Isabella murmured. Damien inwardly chuckled at the look on his eldest’ daughter’s face, having been considered only second best. Some vampires committed incest. Damien was aware of Rachel and James’ relationship, and Isabella was ridiculously attractive, but he would never commit such a treachery. 

“I see. But go be with David. I’ll address Olivia later.” Damien said wearily. His daughter left hastily, and Damien finally allowed himself to hack brutally, and blood splattered on his deck. His coughing bout over, Damien touched his neck gingerly. A werewolf mission gone bad had left Damien with several lasting injuries and a some suspicious concoction Damien now believed to be slow acting poison. 

But Damien was sick. Very sick. He needed to appoint a new master of his vampire clan. James wouldn’t do at all, and the archaic laws strictly forbade Damien’s first choice, Isabella, as she was a woman. Damien’s eagerness to learn David’s secrets was partly due to Damien’s impending death. If David was of the right sort, Damien could turn him. Isabella could mentor him in vampirism and their ways, and he could head up the Longstar clan. 

Damien was of the opinion everyone with one power had more, and he desperately wanted to know what else David Stevens, potential heir could do.


	5. Secrets Revealing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t usually write in 3rd person, so if you notice any ‘I’, ‘me’, or ‘we’, leave a comment telling me, please. I tried to clear out any that were there, but I can’t be sure I got all of them.

**David**

**2020**

**Winchester College, California**

David walked into French class and was unsurprised to find a positively gorgeous woman sitting behind the desk. She was, after all, Colette Longstar, which meant she’d birthed three gorgeous women, and James. She had vibrant blond hair in an elegant braid. She looked distinctly French, and sported quite an ample bosom, outclassing even Isabella, who was the bustiest of the Longstar sisters. 

“Ah, hello. What’s your name?” Colette asked, with only the faintest trace of a French accent.

”David Stevens.” David answered. Her eyes widened slightly, but she simply checked her seating chart.

”Ah, in the back, beside Miss Rhodes.” Colette pointed. David nodded and headed to the back of the class, and sat down beside a busty blond girl, who had a bright smile. 

“Hi! Winter Rhodes. Nice to meet you!” she beamed. The girl in front of Winter, a shy brunette girl with thin metal glasses and wearing pale jean shorts and a gray hoodie, glanced back at David. 

”Hey. I’m David Stevens.” David said to Winter and the other girl. Winter gave him a slightly seductive smile, and David had to force his eyes not to gravitate down to Winter’s gorgeous rack, clad in a tight white tank top where her lacy black bra was easily visible. 

“Class!” Colette said suddenly. The class all looked up at her. Despite having a totally sexy professor, only a couple guys had joined the class. Maybe because they didn’t have the drive to learn French? 

“Time to begin our lesson.” she smiled, and turned to the board. Winter touched David’s hand.

”Hey. You wanna get out of here?” she whispered. Colette paused up at the board, almost like she’d heard Winter. But that wasn’t possible. 

“Nah, I need the grades, or my parents will haul my ass back to London.”David apologized. Winter giggled.

”You’re British?” she asked.

”No, but my dad works in London.” David admitted. 

“Huh. Weird.” Winter whispered. The brunette girl turned around.

”Shh! I’m trying to learn French.” she chided. David leaned forwards.

”I’ll shut up, if you tell me your name.” he grinned. The girl sized him up, and blushed lightly.

”I’m Elizabeth.” she said, and David stopped talking as promised. Winter kept chatting, but David didn’t say a word. 

———

After French, David headed out onto the campus, and Winter bumped his shoulder.

”Hey, c’mon. Me and some friends are headed to the coffee shop on campus. You free?” she asked. Isabella had asked about coffee last night at the party, but the two hadn’t spoken since.

”Yeah, I’m free.” David agreed. Winter beamed.

”Great.” she smiled. The duo walked towards the coffee shop, chatting about classes and such. David discovered Winter had classes with him on Tuesday (French) and on Thursday (Mythology). He’d picked Mythology on a whim, but what he’d said to Isabella was true, he really didn’t know a lot about it. 

Winter and David entered the coffee shop, and found three other girls sitting at a booth, as well as Amanda and Nolan. All the girls (minus Amanda) gave David appreciative looks. 

“David, this is Kayla, Brittany, Ashley, Amanda, and Nolan.” Winter introduced.

”I know those two.” David said. Amanda waved, and Nolan held out his hand for a fist bump. David bumped it. 

“Hey, how was your chat with Isabella? Lucky bastard.” Nolan grinned. Winter and David slid into the booth, with David on the outside. 

“It was weird. She asked me if my parents read myths to me as a child, I said no, and she walked off.” David chuckled. Nolan snorted.

”She’s fucking weird, dude. Hot as hell, but weird.” Nolan chuckled. 

“Hey!” Amanda swatted his chest. 

“What?” Nolan protested. Kayla, a brunette, grabbed David’s hand.

”Tell me about yourself, David.” she purred. Brittany and Ashley, both blondes, started arguing with Kayla, while Winter sighed. 

“Hands off girls. He’s with me.” a voice said from behind David. He turned to see Isabella. 

“I am?” David asked in surprise. She shot him a glare. 

“I am.” David agreed hastily. Nolan chuckled. David stood, saying a quick goodbye to Winter, before grabbing his coffee and walking out of the shop with Isabella. The busty raven-haired beauty looked stunning in a low cut crop top and tight jeans.

”Winter Rhodes?” Isabella teased.

”What? She’s in my French class.” David shrugged.

”You’re taking French? Do you have my mom?” Isabella asked curiously.

“Yeah, I do.” David told her. 

“She’s great, huh?” Isabella asked. 

“Yeah, she was pretty cool. I got the weirdest feeling she could hear me, despite me being in the back of the class.” David admitted. Isabella laughed.

”Yeah, I swear she has supersenses.” Isabella said casually. 

“Wouldn’t surprise me.” David chuckled. They turned the corner and David gasped. Isabella’s sister, Rachel, was... kissing a girl’s neck? No. No, she was biting the girl’s neck. I recognized the girl! That was Bethany Barnes, who was one of the students who got transferred down to Isabella’s floor. Rachel pulled back, and David recoiled in horror, dropping his coffee. Blood streamed down her mouth, and her canines had become five times as long, protruding over her lower lip, like a sabretooth tiger. 

“Oh, fuck, Rachel.” Isabella groaned. Rachel looked at Bethany, who looked petrified.

”Forget everything you saw or experienced in the last twenty minutes. Go back to your dorm.” Rachel murmured. Bethany left, and David stumbled back.

”Well? Aren’t you going to wipe him?” Rachel pointed to David.

”I can’t, idiot! This is David, who’s immune?” Isabella said, exasperated. Rachel cringed.

”Oh, shit.” she murmured.

”What the _hell_?” David yelled. Isabella moved with startling speed, and dragged him and Rachel into an alley. Rachel retracted her fangs, and wiped the blood off her mouth with a red towel she pulled from her pocket. 

“Ok, David, calm down.” Isabella tried, but David stumbled backwards until he was flat against the wall. Rachel leaned against the opposite wall.

”Rachel’s a fucking vampire. And so are you!” David gasped.

”Ok, ok. Yes, it’s true. Calm down.” Isabella said soothingly. 

“Calm down?” David demanded.

”Yes, calm down.” Rachel said unhelpfully.

”Shut up, Rach. You shouldn’t have been feeding in public.” Isabella chided. Rachel gave an aloof shrug. 

“Anyways, David, we don’t kill people. We need blood to survive, but we just take a little. Not enough to kill them.” Isabella promised.

”And then we wipe their memories.” Rachel pointed out.

”Right.” Isabella agreed.

”But I’m immune to your mind control shit?” David asked in confusion.

”Yes. Do you know why?” Isabella asked hopefully. David shook his head.

”No, I didn’t know vampires were even real. How many of your family is vampires? James definitely is. He’s creepy.” David said.

”We’re all vampires.” Isabella admitted.

”Even Olivia?” David asked.

”Yes. But she hates feeding on humans. She steals blood from hospitals.” Rachel said.

”Oh.” David said miserably. Isabella touched David’s cheek, and he tensed.

”Think about it like this. We’ve been vampires for decades. If we wanted to to eat you, we could do it easily.” Rachel said.

”Not helpful!” Isabella snapped.

”How are you walking in daylight?” David asked suddenly.

”We’re Longstars. Most vampires aren’t families. But there are Four Ancient vampire families, who are fertile and can walk in daylight, because of magic blessings. Most vampires fear the sun and can never bear children.” Isabella explained.

”Where are the other three families? Are they here?” David demanded.

”No, they’re not here. I know one of them started a hospital. One runs a successful business, and the third has been lost to time.” Isabella said gently.

”Ok. Ok. So... your mom really could hear me in class?” David asked. Isabella laughed.

”Yes. Yes, she could.” Isabella said.

”Hey. David, you have to be careful, OK? Vampires aren’t the only supernatural creatures at Winchester. There’s a werewolf pack here somewhere.” Rachel advised.

”Vampires and werewolves have been at war since their creation.” Isabella added. 

“Ok. Wow. That’s a lot. How many supernatural creatures are real?” David asked. 

“Um, I don’t know. I’ve met werewolves and wizards, and I’ve heard rumors of necromancers.” Isabella shrugged.

”I swear I met a satyr once.” Rachel grinned.

”For the eighteenth time, that was an actual goat. You were high as FUCK.” Isabella grinned back.

”This is so fucking weird.” David groaned. Isabella pulled him in for a tight hug, and David was too stressed to really notice her incredible tits against his chest. 

“Hey, go back to your dorm. Take a while to think. Oh, but don’t mention any of this to Julia. We suspect she might be a werewolf, so if she discovers you know about vampires, she’ll torture you for information.” Isabella fretted.

”To be clear, our only evidence is her last name.” Rachel pointed out.

”Right.” Isabella agreed, stepping back from the hug. 

“Ok.” David said numbly.

”I’ll stop by later tonight. Here’s my number, in case Julia wolfs out, if she’s even a werewolf.” Isabella said, handing him a sticky note with her number on it. David nodded and left the two beautiful vampires in the alley, walking silently.


	6. Endless War

**David**

**2020**

**Winchester College, California**

  
The next two days passed uneventfully. David kept his distance from the Longstars, even Olivia. He spent a lot of time with Winter, who turned out to be really cool. David had spent a lot of time thinking about vampires and werewolves, as well. He tried hard to avoid Julia, despite not knowing if she really was a werewolf. Hopefully she hadn’t noticed.

But when he wasn’t hanging out with Winter, he was researching vampires and werewolves. Isabella and Rachel had mentioned other kinds of supernatural creatures, but apparently the closest ones were vampires and werewolves.

David was currently in the library, reading a book about supernatural creatures, while eating garlic bread. James walked up, and David tried hard not to recoil. The vampire grabbed a piece of garlic bread and took a big bite.

”Mm. Love garlic.” James winked and walked off. What the actual hell was wrong with that guy? David did cross garlic off his mental list of vampire weaknesses, though. 

“James said you were here.” a quiet voice said. David glanced over his shoulder to see his pretty blond Frenchgirl crush who was also a vampire standing there.

”Hey, Olivia.” David said quietly. She walked up and sat at the table, but she sat opposite him to give him some space.

“So you found out in a bad way.” Olivia summed up. David snorted.

”Yeah, that’s one way to put it.” he agreed. Olivia sighed.

”I just want you to know that I really don’t hurt people.” Olivia said sadly.

”Yeah, your sisters made sure that point got across. But it doesn’t change the fact you’re a fucking _vampire_.” David said, whispering the last word. Olivia blinked rapidly, and hung her head.

”You’re right. I am. But... I would never hurt you. Neither would any of us, except for maybe James. He’s very unstable.” Olivia said.

”Exactly my point. An unstable vampire unleashed on a college and you guys just let it happen.” David said angrily.

”You’re right. But I don’t make the rules. My father does, and he’s ancient. Like, as old as humanity ancient. He doesn’t really care about humans. He doesn’t care enough to hunt them, or save them. He just wants the werewolves dead. All of them.” Olivia said.

”Why are werewolves so bad?” David asked curiously.

”I don’t know. I just know all vampires are trained to kill werewolves at a very young age. I was 11 when I killed my first werewolf.” Olivia sighed.

“Damn.” David mumbled.

”My life has been hard, and it’s been long. I’ve only had two loves in my very long lifetime. I bore a child for one, but he found out I was a vampire and killed the child then tried to kill me. I don’t... I don’t want that to happen again.” Olivia whispered. David wasn’t brave enough to ask why she’d told him about _that_ in particular, so he said nothing.

”I think I just need some time to process.” David said. Olivia nodded, and reached across the table to lay her hand on his.

”Take your time.” she whispered, and then walked off. David stared at his hand for a long time before he stood, and turned to leave, but strong arms grabbed him and hauled him backwards behind a bookcase. He turned to see Julia, hands on her hips.

”You know about the Longstars?” she demanded. David slipped his hands into his pockets.

”Yeah, I guess so. Didn’t know you did.” David said, opening his phone. Julia growled.

”Do you know what I am?” she demanded.

”I’m guessing not a vampire.” David baited.

”Of course not. I’m a werewolf.” Julia said. David gave a nod, and turned to leave, but Julia was in front of him.

”Wolf speed.” she winked. David pulled his phone from his pocket and pushed Isabella’s name. Julia’s eyes widened.

”Hang up!” she hissed.

”Hi, Julia.” Isabella said brightly, wiggling her fingers. She was dressed only in a bra and jeans, and her make-up was half done, but David was a little too stressed to notice how incredible her tits looked in the lacy maroon bra. 

“Vampire!” she hissed, and tackled Isabella. Or, tried to. But Isabella was suddenly across the room, leaning beside David. Julia wheeled. Isabella zoomed forwards and hurled the werewolf across the room, and Julia smashed through a bookcase. Isabella zoomed to David, and checked him for injuries.

”You’re alright?” she asked. He nodded, and Isabella kissed his cheek.

“Alright, get outta here. I’ll handle the wolf.” Isabella said, and David turned and ran. 

———

He returned to his dorm, and with shaky hands made himself a sandwich. He ate it quickly, and was putting his plate in the sink when there was a knock. He opened the door to see Rachel.

”Rachel?” he asked. The gorgeous vampire with hair the color of blood smiled.

”Hey. Mom and Dad want to meet you.” Rachel reported.

”I didn’t think you’d be the one to visit.” David noted.

”Isabella’s healing from her fight and Olivia promised to give you some space. James called you a prick.” Rachel reported.

”Alright, I guess I’m coming, then.” David sighed. Rachel slid her arm through his.

”Excellent.” Rachel grinned.

She led him to the dean’s office, and inside I found Isabella, now wearing a shirt, perched on a lamp. Olivia was sitting on the back of a chair, while James sat on a stool. The imposing dean stood behind his desk while his wife, my French teacher, sat on his desk. 

“Welcome, David Stevens.” Damien Longstar said.

”Uh, hi.” he said. Rachel sat on the floor beside James, and David lingered awkwardly against the wall. 

“You’ve been summoned here because of your knowledge of our species and our fight.” Damien acknowledged.

”Uh, yeah. What’d you do to Julia, by the way?” David asked.

”She’s not dead, if you care about that sort of thing.” James drawled in his snotty British accent. 

“I do.” said David.

”Well, she’s alive. We’re hoping she’ll lead us to her pack.” Colette spoke up.

”Huh. Any luck on that?” David asked. Isabella shook her head.

”Nope.” she sighed. 

“Let David talk to her.” Olivia suggested.

”Perhaps. They were something like friends.” Damien considered. 

“Dear, please escort David to see the prisoner. I need to have a discussion with my children about sharing family secrets.” he narrowed his eyes. Colette nodded, and the gorgeous busty blond French woman came forwards, touching David’s arm to lead him from the office. 

“I noticed Isabella’s sweet on you.” Colette noted in her faint French accent.

”Isabella?” David asked dubiously. Colette laughed.

”Oh, yes. Olivia, too.” Colette said.

”I don’t think so. I’m not that interesting.” David shrugged.

”You’re plenty interesting. Handsome, mysterious, you even have a special power. If I wasn’t married, I’d be pursuing you myself.” Colette flirted.

”Wow. Uh, never thought about it like that.” David admitted. 

“Well, you should.” Colette said. She took a turn and pointed at an unmarked office. She glanced at me.

“The doorknob only opens to someone of vampire blood. Try to open it.” Colette invited. David did, and found the doorknob locked. 

“Hm. That rules that out.” Colette said, and turned the doorknob. It opened easily and the pair entered. Julia was chained up with silver blades dug into her shoulders. 

“You’re hurting her.” David blurted.

”She’s too strong without exposure to silver.” Colette said. David warily approached his former roommate.

“Why won’t you just tell them? They’re going to torture you.” David sighed.

”Like you give a fuck.” Julia spat.

”I do! You were my friend. A good friend, too.” David said.

”You called in the Werewolf Slayer!” Julia accused.

”What?” David asked in confusion.

”Isabella Longstar. It’s what she’s known as in werewolf circles.” Julia said.

”You were threatening me.” David said.

”No, I wasn’t! We were just talking.” Julia sighed. 

“You wouldn’t let me leave!” David reminded her. She hung her head.

”That was... a mistake. I wasn’t going to hurt you David. And now I’ll be tortured until I break, and then killed.” Julia said.

”If you just tell them, I won’t let them kill you.” David promised.

”You can’t stop Damien or Isabella Longstar.” Julia scowled.

”You tell us, and I’ll promise your safety. You would be free to continue attending the school, or you could leave. You’d even be able to stay in your current dorm if David agrees.” Colette piped up. 

“But my pack would be dead.” Julia said miserably. 

“Some would probably escape. But you’d be alive.” Colette said.

”I won’t help you.” Julia said stubbornly. Colette touched David’s shoulder.

”We should go.” she said. David looked at Julia, but the werewolf looked away. David sighed and left the room with Colette. 

“She’s devastated.” David sighed. 

“Yes, she is. But werewolves are the enemy.” Colette said.

”Why? What did they do? They’re the enemy of vampires, and I’m not a vampire!” David huffed. 

“But you’re an ally of vampires.” Colette cautioned.

”Says who?” David demanded.

”I say. Because if you don’t ally with us, Damien will kill you!” Colette told David. David was taken aback.

”Seriously?” he asked.

”Seriously.” Colette affirmed. David glanced back at the door Julia was behind.

“Free her, please.” David pleaded. Colette cupped David’s cheek.

”I can’t. Damien would both of us.” she shook her head.

“Not if we tell him she escaped.” David said. Colette considered that. She smashed her fist into David’s head, and he went down. She scratched two lines into her flawless face, and then she opened the door and freed Julia. The werewolf slashed Colette again for good measure and fled. Colette knelt beside David.

”Thank you.” he groaned. Colette laughed softly. 

“I’ll help you up.” she said, and did, helping David up, throwing his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist. They limped back to the dean’s office.

”David!” a voice cried, and Isabella was by his side instantly, Olivia a second later. With David supported by the two vampire girls, Colette stalked over to James.

”You didn’t tie the werewolf up very well.” Colette scowled.

”JAMES! Your mother got injured because of your failures!” Damien roared. Colette kept up the perfect guise of affront, not once looking guilty for lying.

”I swear, I used silver.” James begged for mercy.

”Obviously not.” Damien gritted his teeth. 

“David, please return to your dorm.” Colette said. 

“I’ll take him.” Isabella and Olivia said in unison. Both girls looked to David, and David, who was mostly unconscious and definitely woozy, leaned into Isabella’s more comfortable bosom. She wrapped her arms around him and helped him stand. She helped him back to his dorm, and laid him down on the bed. 

She would deny it later, but David could’ve sworn she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips before she left him to sleep.


	7. Hunters of the Night

**Ben**

**2020**

**Winchester College, California**

Ben Daniels slowly pulled up to the college. Winchester College. He glanced over at his girlfriend, Sarah, who quirked a smile at him.

”You realize what we’re getting into, right? These are the Longstars. The most ancient vampires in the world.” Ben asked Sarah.

”I’m aware.” Sarah rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah, and it wasn’t a problem when we went up against the Graydrafts!” Sarah’s younger brother, Scott, crowed.

”The Graydrafts were the weakest of the Ancient vampire families.” Ben reminded the other hunters. 

“Yeah, but we handled them.” Sarah patted Ben’s arm. At 20, she was a looker with bountiful C cups, lovely brown hair and intelligent green eyes.

”I suppose.” Ben admitted.

”And look man, if you didn’t want to fight them, why’d you take the job?” 18 year old Scott asked. 

“Because my idiot girlfriend took the job.” Ben growled at Sarah. She laughed. 

“We should probably head in.” Scott pointed. Ben nodded and the three vampire hunters stepped out of the car. Ben went around the back and pulled out their duffel bag of weapons, and slung it over his shoulder. Scott grabbed two suitcases, and Sarah grabbed hers. They walked over to the administration office, where a young woman sat. Scott walked up, grinning.

“Too late to join the student body?” he winked. The young woman snorted. 

“You even old enough?” she asked.

”Yeah, he is. Freshman. Me and my boyfriend are sophomores, though.” Sarah said. 

“Alright.” the woman said, “Welcome to Winchester College.” 

———

**David**

**2020**

**Winchester College**

David woke up two days later to find a surprising figure dotting his head with a wet cloth. 

“Colette?” he groaned. 

“I’m fairly certain it should be Mrs. Longstar to you, mister.” Colette winked.

”How are things?” David asked. 

“Good. Isabella and Olivia have both been here a lot, but they’re both in class right now. I figured I’d help out, too.” Colette said, and dotted David’s forehead again. 

“Oh, I’m missing classes.” David groaned. 

“No, you’re not. Well, you are, but you’re friends with the dean.” Colette explained.

“Awesome.” David sighed.

”You feeling OK? Maybe I shouldn’t have punched you so hard.” Colette asked, brushing her fingers across David’s forehead. 

“It sold it.” David waved off her apology. She kissed his forehead in a motherly gesture.

”I’m still sorry.” she said. 

“Mom?” Isabella’s voice asked, opening the dorm’s door. 

“I’m here. David’s awake.” Colette called. In an instant, the busty raven-haired beauty was by David’s side.

”You OK?” she asked him. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” he smiled. Colette gave the two a knowing smile, and left the dorm. Isabella touched David’s cheek.

”You sure you’re alright? That mutt hit you hard.” Isabella fretted.

”I’m fine.” David waved off her doting. 

“Good.” Isabella smiled. With her help, David sat up.

“Hungry?” she asked. David considered that.

”A bit.” David shrugged. Isabella zoomed off to the kitchen, and zoomed around the kitchen until she zoomed back with a sandwich held out to him. 

“Damn.” he grinned. Isabella climbed onto the bed, sitting beside David as he ate.

”Do you feel like walking?” Isabella asked when he finished. 

”I could walk.” David shrugged.

“Alright, good.” Isabella smiled. David set down the empty plate onto the covers and slid out of bed. He walked a little unsteadily. Isabella stayed seated on the bed, obviously letting David walk on his own. David stumbled and to his amusement Isabella was by his side in an instant, arms out to catch him, but he’d regained his footing.

”I’m fine.” David assured her. She nodded.

”Right.” Isabella said, but she still looked worried as the duo made their way down to the grounds. They walked past a couple who was kissing on a bench while a guy resembling the girl sat on the next bench over, legs propped up and playing on a Nintendo Switch.

”Hel-lo!” the guy with the Switch grinned at Isabella. She scowled with distaste and took David’s hand in hers. David noticed uncomfortably the way he looked at Isabella, not like a perv but like he was... calculating something. David returned his attention to Isabella, who was looking extremely beautiful today, and tried to forget the anger in that guy’s eyes.

———

**Ben**

**2020**

**Winchester College, California**

The vampire bitch walked past, holding hands with the guy Ben didn’t know. Him, Scott, and Sarah had seen pictures of all the Longstars. That had been Isabella Longstar, eldest daughter and known as the Werewolf Slayer, for her astounding total of 3200 werewolves killed. 

“Who was the guy?” Sarah asked quietly after the vampire had sufficiently moved on. 

“No idea. Scott?” Ben asked Scott, who was wearing the contact lenses that were enchanted to reveal vampires.

”Not a vamp.” Scott confirmed.

”So, who was he?” Ben repeated Sarah’s question. Ben studied the crowd. One guy was still staring after the vampire. Ben moved swiftly towards him.

”Who was that guy with Isabella Longstar?” Ben asked.

”That was the luckiest fucking guy on the planet. David Stevens.” the dude chuckled. Ben nodded and returned to Sarah and Scott.

”David Stevens.” Ben reported. 

“Ok. What classes do we have today?” Sarah asked, and they all three checked their schedules. 

“I got nothing today.” Scott shook his head.

“I do. English.” Sarah spoke up.

”I’ve got Occult Studies.” Ben added.

”Little on the nose.” Scott grinned.

———

**David**

**2020**

**Winchester College, California**

Isabella led David to grab a coffee, and then to English, where, to David’s complete surprise, she kissed him lightly and walked away. Shaking his head in amazement, David walked inside. He found his usual seat had been taken by a very pretty brunette girl, with green eyes and a nice C cup rack. She was toned and looked at David curiously as he walked past her. David sat behind her, and she turned.

”Sarah.” she extended her hand.

”David.” David shook it.

”I just transferred here. You got any tips?” Sarah lifted an eyebrow. 

“Sure. Don’t mess with Morano.” David pointed to Professor Morano, who was glaring daggers at Sarah and David. Sarah gave him a little wave. Unamused, Professor Moreno turned towards his desk.

A note landed in David’s lap. He looked over his shoulder to see Amanda, under Nolan’s arm, and she waved at him. He opened the note.

”That girl is cute! She looks into you.” the note read. David grinned over his shoulder at Amanda. He had that whatever was going on with Isabella and Olivia to deal with, but Sarah was pretty hot. Almost on cue, she glanced over her shoulder and gave him a beautiful smile. He smiled back. 

———

After English, when David was leaving, Sarah jogged up to him. He turned and found she was standing very close. She smelled nice, too. 

“What’s up?” David asked.

”You wanna hang out tonight? There’s a great new horror movie. About vampires.” Sarah wiggled her fingers in the pretty well-known spooky gesture.

”Terrifying.” David said dryly, grinning at her. 

“Well, if you’re not interested.” Sarah batted her eyes.

”No, I’m interested.” David assured her. Sarah beamed.

”Perfect. Which dorm’s yours?” Sarah asked.

”109.” David answered. Sarah smiled and walked off. 

———

**Sarah**

**2020**

**Winchester College**

Ugh. She hated that. Sure, David was pretty hot. But he wasn’t Ben hot, in her opinion. But he’d walked into English class, and Sarah knew she had to sink her claws in now, or he could threaten the mission. She met up with Ben and Scott in the coffee shop on campus.

”Guess who’s in my English class?” Sarah asked.

“Guess who’s in Occult Studies?” Ben asked glumly.

”Who?” Scott asked.

”I’ve got David Stevens.” Sarah answered.

”James Longstar.” Ben scowled.

”Ha! I met this really hot girl named Makayla.” Scott grinned. 

“Hey, Ben, I flirted pretty hard with David, and got his dorm number. 109. Shall we question him?” Sarah lifted an eyebrow. Ben grinned wolfishly.

”Let’s do it.” he smirked. 

———

Sarah knocked on 109 later that night, glancing at Ben and Scott, who flanked her out of David’s field of vision. He opened the door, and she forced a bright smile.

”Hey, David!” she said.

”Hey, Sarah.” David smiled, leaning against the doorframe. Ben punched him in the gut and David staggered back. Scott walked into the dorm and grabbed him by the arms, hauling him up. Sarah closed the door behind the three hunters as Ben grabbed a chair for Scott to tie David into. 

“Find his phone, so he can’t call a Longstar for backup.” Sarah pointed. 

“Why would I call the Dean?” David frowned. 

“Maybe he doesn’t know.” Scott suggested, grabbing a bag of potato chips from the kitchen and popping one in his mouth. 

Ben pulled out a dagger, and David’s eyes went wide.

”Holy shit, man.” David said. 

“Ben.” Sarah said reluctantly. Ben cut a fine line along David’s cheek.

”Talk.” Ben growled.

”About what?” David protested.

“Vampires!” Scott called unhelpfully.

”Vampires? You assholes are idiots! No such thing.” David yelled. 

“Shut up.” Ben said angrily, holding up the bloody knife. 

“Tell him about the vampires.” Sarah pleaded.

”I don’t know what you’re AAAH!” David broke off as Ben drove a dagger into his stomach and yanked it out.

”Ben!” Sarah reprimanded her boyfriend. David coughed and Sarah grabbed a discarded shirt to push against the wound. The door burst open and Isabella Longstar stood there, eyes glittering. In a fluid motion, Ben threw the knife. It sank into Isabella’s thigh and she looked down in surprise. Scott slid on his blessed metal knuckles and attacked the vampire, punching her aggressively.

She cried out as the knuckles left angry burns on her skin. Sarah turned to David, and to her surprise, found James Longstar ripping apart David’s ropes. Sarah grabbed a blessed metal knife and lunged, then whipped around and drove the blade home into the vampire who’d sped around behind her. James looked down at the knife, wide-eyed. Sarah drew another blessed metal knife and slashed open James’ throat. Blood streamed down onto her hands, and the vampire crumbled to ashes in front of her eyes. Sarah lifted up her shirt and sheathed both daggers. She grabbed the stabbed David, and hauled him to his feet. Scott and Ben, who’d knocked Isabella unconscious, helped lift her. 

“C’mon. They’ll come for them.” Sarah said, and Ben took David from her, and Sarah helped grab Isabella.


	8. City of Angels

**David**

**2020**

**Los Angeles, California**

David came to and saw a blurry blond girl peering at him.

”Olivia?” he groaned. The girl laughed.

”No, no. I’m Jen.” she smiled. David’s vision cleared and saw he was in a hotel room, laying in a bed. 

“Where am I?” David groaned.

”Your friend Isabella Longstar dropped you off here. Said there were some hunters she needed to kill.” Jen shrugged. Jen was a hot California girl, blond hair, tan skin, fit body. 

“You’re a vampire?” David groaned.

”Yes.” Jen nodded.

”How are you tanned? Are you a Longstar?” David asked. Jen snorted.

“I wish. No, it’s spray on.” Jen rolled her eyes. 

“Are you going to turn me?” David asked nervously. She giggled.

”No, no. Unless you want to?” Jen offered, and snapped her fangs at him playfully. 

“Definitely not.” David shuddered.

”Alright. Well, what do you want to do? Ever banged a vampire?” Jen asked, lifting an eyebrow. David spluttered. 

“No! I haven’t! And I’m not huge on one-night stands.” David laughed nervously. Jen stroked his cheek.

”Calm down.” she cooed. To David’s amazement, Jen slung a leg across David and sat squarely on his crotch, her fit jean-covered ass wrapping around his pants-covered hard-on easily. 

“J-Jesus.” David groaned.

”Jennifer! That’s Isabella Longstar’s lover!” a voice shrieked. Jen guiltily slid off of David, and turned to face the short Latina MILF brunette with big tits and an hourglass shape who walked in.

”Kay, why can’t you let me have some fun?” Jen groaned.

”Hello, dear. I’m Kayla. I’m the leader of the South Los Angeles vampire clan.” the MILF smiled fondly. 

“I’m David. Isabella’s something.” David smiled.

”Something, huh? You exclusive yet?” Jen grinned.

”No, but-“ David was cut off by Jen zipping over to him and kissing him fiercely.

”He is really rather attractive.” Kayla murmured. 

“What the hell is going on?” David sighed.

“My question exactly.” Isabella’s familiar voice drawled. Jen and Kayla whipped around to see Isabella, dressed in a ripped white tank top and jean booty shorts. She walked across the room and kissed David territorially. The three vampire women left to confer, while David sat on his bed and wondered how his life had gotten so crazy.


	9. To Dream of Demons

**David**

David stumbled along the dirt path, panting hard. His hair is matted with sweat, blood, and grime. His clothes are tattered things, but he has no other options. 

He drops onto the ground, letting out a weary sigh. But then a mighty roar sounds, and David scrambles to his feet. He sets off the in complete opposite direction, and reaches the weapons cache first. He wheeled, loading the crossbow as a beast hurtled into the clearing. He lifted the crossbow and shot a bolt directly between the beast’s eyes. With a pained scream, the beast fell over.

”Good shot!” a voice laughed. David turned to see Sarah, beaming at him. She wore only a sports bra and camo pants like soldiers wear. She had a crossbow slung over her back, and grinned as David pulled her in for a kiss. The two lovers shared it passionately, and when Sarah pulled back, she was smiling.

”Remember all those years ago, when you tried to capture me?” David asked affectionately. Sarah laughed.

”I would have had you, too, if it wasn’t for Iz!” she said, mocking anger. 

“Yeah, but now you’re best friends.” David shrugged.

”Yup. This world changes so fast sometimes.” Sarah said, and reached over to squeeze David’s hand. 

“I love you.” he blurted.

”I love you, too.” Sarah smiled. David pulled from his pocket the shining ring he’d looted from a jewelry store.

”David!” Sarah gasped.

”I have no idea if it fits, but-“ Sarah cut him off by kissing him passionately.

”Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you!” Sarah sobbed with happy tears, and David held Sarah tightly in his arms, grinning like an idiot.

———

David knelt before a black altar dripping blood.

”You have seen the future. Monsters will overrun this planet.” a voice creaked. David turned and saw a horrific thing. It was a bald man, with stark, snow-white skin and deep red eyes. He had pronounced teeth, and his eyes shone with hunger.

”Vampire!” David spat, and found himself confused.

”I’m not just any vampire, you fool. My name is Dracula, and I am the most famous of all vampires!” the old vampire cried.

———

David sat bolt upright.

”David?” Isabella, sleeping beside him, groaned. Right. He wasn’t in some weird apocalypse future with Sarah, or hanging out with Dracula. So what kind of drugs was he _on_?


	10. Wolves of the Moon

**David**

**2020**

**Winchester College, California**

”But they’re alive, right?” David asked.

”Yes. Those stupid hunters are alive.” Isabella rolled her eyes. 

“Good.” David said. Isabella pulled the car into the parking lot. They’d left Jen and Kayla back in LA, as Isabella wanted to get back to her family, and now that the threat had been handled, nothing was stopping them from returning to Winchester.

”David!” arms were thrown around his neck as soon as he got out of the car.

”Hey, Olivia.” he chuckled. 

“Hands off my man, sis.” Isabella teased. Olivia gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried over to hug her sister, blushing madly.

“Good to know you’re alive.” a voice said quietly, and David turned to see a weary looking Rachel. He wrapped his arms tightly around the surviving twin and she slumped against him, no longer having to keep herself upright by sheer force of will. 

“Sorry about James.” David said gently.

”Thanks. It’s just hard. My twin brother has been in my life since I was born, years and years ago.” Rachel sighed. 

“Oh, yeah. I forgot you’ve been alive for several lifetimes.” David recalled. Rachel kissed his cheek, then moved to hug Isabella.

”I see you’ve claimed the hearts of all three of my daughters.” a deep voice said. David turned to see Damien Longstar leaning against a car.

”Yeah, no idea how.” David shook his head in confusion. Damien didn’t smile.

”We’re going to be leaving Winchester for a while.” Damien explained.

”Where are you going?” David asked curiously. 

“James’ homeland. France. We’re going to give him a proper funeral in Colette’s family tomb.” Damien said, his eyes weary with loss. 

“Oh. I’m, uh, I’m sorry for your loss.” David said. Damien nodded and approached his daughters. David wondered where Colette was, and decided to pay her office a visit. 

———

When he knocked, the door was opened by a disheveled Colette Longstar, red-eyed from tears and without make-up. 

“Hi. I just came to see if you were doing OK.” David said uncertainly. Colette grabbed David and broke down on his shoulder, sobbing. Feeling beyond awkward, David wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back as the gorgeous, busty Frenchwoman sobbed against him. David shut the door behind him, holding Colette tightly.

She cried for a while. When she was done, she gave David a miserable look.

”Thank you for being here. I know that must’ve been awkward.” Colette said, leaning back against her desk. David shook his head, walking forwards to hold Colette tightly.

”Oh!” she gasped, but hugged him back.

”I can’t imagine what you guys are going through. James has been around for longer than my great-great-grandparents. Losing him must be devastating.” David said. Colette gave him a watery smile.

”It is.” she murmured. 

———

David returned to his dorm, and looked around the wrecked dorm. James’ ashes had been cleared out, but the ruined furniture hadn’t been replaced. He didn’t remember all this furniture being broken in the fight, but assumed Damien Longstar had been furious when he’d found his son’s ashes. 

“Hey.” a voice said, David turned to see Winter, smiling nervously on the threshold.

”Hey.” David smiled. 

“What happened to your dorm? You’ve been gone for days!” Winter asked.

”I... was kidnapped.” David said. Winter’s eyes widened.

”What?! Are you ok?” she demanded. David nodded wearily.

”My parents are rich. They paid the ransom and I was set free.” David sighed. Winter threw her arms around him.

”I’m so glad you’re OK.” Winter said, and then she kissed David full on the mouth. He was startled, but kissed back passionately.

Kissing Winter was an amazing experience. She was gorgeous, for one, but there was genuine care in the kiss, which was amazing. David had kissed Isabella (a crazy, sexy experience), but Winter was a very new experience. She wasn’t gentle, but passionate, and real, _human_ feelings seemed to spark through David’s body. 

“You could come stay in my dorm tonight.” Winter wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. David laughed. 

“No, I’m good. My bed’s unharmed.” David waved off her concerns. Winter kissed him lightly and left, while David watched her hips sway as she walked off. David closed the door behind him and sighed.

He grabbed his phone, which had been left behind on the charger, and saw a message on it, from an unknown number. Frowning, David touched it and read it with a sinking heart.

**James Longstar has been killed. As payback, Isabella Longstar slaughtered Ben, crippled Scott, and broke my arm. Now I am going to hurt her as she hurt me. If you do not wish to see your human lover dead, meet me at the campus gate at 9, or I will kill Winter Rhodes and then I will hunt Isabella Longstar to the ends of the earth.**

**Love Sarah**

David sat back on his bed, aghast. Isabella had promised the hunters were still alive, but she’d killed Ben. She’d apparently crippled Scott, and now Sarah wanted revenge. Damn it. 

———

At 9, David was at the campus gate. Sarah was sitting there, holding a crossbow and sipping a bottle of wine. Unwelcome, memories of that weird dream David had had where he was with Sarah in some apocalypse future filled his head.

”No vampires?” Sarah verified. David shook his head.

”They’re all gone. They went to give a James a funeral.” David said. 

“Where?” Sarah asked.

”Not telling.” David folded his arms. Sarah sighed.

”Do you understand how much my life is hell now? The boy I thought I would end up marrying is dead, his throat ripped out. My brother, my baby brother,” her voice cracked, “is paralyzed from the waist down when Isabella Longstar dropped a car on him.”

”Sarah, I really am sorry for your loss. But you did kill her brother.” David reminded her. Sarah lifted her head defiantly.

”Where’s Winter?” David sighed. 

“I never had Winter. I don’t hurt humans. But you never even bothered to check.” Sarah smirked at him, the vulnerability now masked. 

“Guess not. So, what do you want from me?” David asked. 

“I want your help. And don’t worry. I know you won’t kill the Longstars. That’s not the problem I’m talking about. The local werewolf pack is getting a little ballsy. I’m a vamp hunter, but a group of wolf hunters came into the area to help out, and I want you on the squad. You know the area, you know the people, and have vampires willing to break into hell to get you safe.” Sarah explained.

”You want me to help you hunt wolves? I guess I could help a little bit.” David said. Sarah nodded.

“Didn’t you say your arm was broken?” David frowned.

”It was. But the healers got me fixed up. Magic, remember?” Sarah rolled her eyes. Sarah stood up off the hood of her car and opened the driver’s side.

“Well? Get in.” Sarah said. David huffed but did. 

———

Sarah pulled up into a mostly empty Wal-Mart parking lot, about twenty minutes from Winchester. Seven other cars were there, and a baker’s dozen hunters were chatting. Sarah and I got out.

”Great. We’ve got fifteen hunters.” one guy remarked.

”How big’s the pack?” David asked.

”We’ve confirmed twenty wolves.” 


	11. Deaths of Silver

**David**

**2020**

**Winchester Forest, California**

David walked through the forest, feeling impossibly uncomfortable. The werewolf hunters had given him gear, and now he wore a thick, armored leather jacket. He had two long knives strapped to his forearms, and two honest to God swords over his back. He felt like the fucking Witcher. The blades were all silver, he’d been assured. 

“Hey, rookie. Watch your step.” the girl beside him said. David made sure not to trip over the root of a tree, and the girl smirked. She held a crossbow with silver-tipped bolts, and had a shortsword on her hip. She was pretty, with blond hair and enchanting silvery blue eyes. 

“Thanks.” David said. She nodded.

“I know you’re not a hunter. Sarah told us about your familiarity with vamps, but wolves aren’t vamps. They’re a whole other kind of monster. You need to be ready.” the huntress said firmly. David nodded slowly.

”Ok. I’m, uh, David, by the way.” he said. She laughed.

“Hope. Don’t expect me to fall all over you like your vampire whores did, though.” she teased. David flushed lightly.

“Hold!” the lead hunter, a stern young man with long black hair down past his shoulders, called. Hope grabbed David’s arm, and pointed with her crossbow into the dark forest. Sarah sidled up beside the duo.

”We spotted two wolves running. Wolf form.” she said in a low voice. 

“Ok. What’s Aiden want us to do?” Hope asked. 

“I’m in charge of David. He wants you up with the experts in the front. We’ll flank.” Sarah said. She held a crossbow like Hope’s, but had a silver spear over her back. 

“Alright.” Hope nodded, and moved towards the black haired hunter, Aiden. Sarah led David away from the group, down towards a stream babbling in the quiet night. She froze.

”What is it?” David asked, quiet but urgent.

”There’s wolves nearby.” she said. David’s eyes widened, but his hand reached for the handle of one of the swords over his back.

A gray figure on all fours, close to the ground but immense, raced out of a bush at impossible speed. Sarah fired from her crossbow but missed. David drew the sword and swung the silver blade at the wolf, but missed as well. The wolf tackled him to the ground. David cried out as sharp claws raked his chest, where the armored jacket hung open, and as soon as it’d came, the beast raced off into the forest. 

Sarah, worry in her beautiful green eyes, knelt beside David, peering at the wound.

”Looks like you care after all.” David coughed.

”Never claimed not to. You’re human, David, and despite you hanging out with some unsavory folk, you are human, which means I have sworn an oath to protect you.” Sarah said, pressing a hand to David’s wounds, slowing the bleeding. David smiled weakly.

“Hold on. HEALER!” Sarah shouted after assuring him. In a minute or so, a young boy, sixteen, probably, raced towards us.

”Where’s the senior healer?” Sarah demanded, but backed off to let the boy work. 

“Marianna was mauled. Much worse than this guy.” the boy addressed Sarah. 

———

An hour later, despite some small protests on his part, David was walking through the forest again. Apparently, hunters never stop hunting or some bullshit. He held one of his swords out now, instead of having both sheathed over his back. 

“Nasty claws.” Hope said by way of greeting.

”Is this your life? Treks through forests, constant injuries, constantly being outmatched?” David asked. Hope smirked, eyes glittering.

”I’m not outmatched.” she said proudly. 

“Hm.” was all David said. Damn it. Now he really felt like the Witcher. 

“Don’t believe me?” Hope laughed. She twirled the shortsword that had been on her hip gracefully in her fingers. 

“Aiden thinks he caught tracks. We’re following them now.” a hunter said to Hope, before ignoring her again.

”Awfully terse.” David remarked.

”The hunters aren’t happy with me because I enlisted Sarah, who they perceive as less than worthy to be joining them.” Hope told him. David made a noise of understanding.

”We’re here!” Aiden called. A ripple of movement went through the hunters and weapons were drawn. David peered around the shoulders of a tall hunter to see a cabin, where four men stood guarding it, flanked by two wolves. One was a cream color, the other a brilliant white. 

“To war!” Aiden roared, and the hunters charged. Hope and David did as well, David with more than a little apprehension. More werewolves, in both human and wolf forms, were emerging from the cabin. The stark white wolf leaped out at David, and he stepped to the side, the wolf crashing past him. Hope looked surprised before a black wolf stole her attention. David turned towards the white wolf, who was regaining their feet, snarling. 

David held his sword tightly in his hands, and when the wolf sprung, he swung the blade. It connected with the wolf and it let out a distinctly feminine whine. A strong force tackled David from behind. He shouted in surprise, rolling across the muddy grass, reaching for his second sword, but his tackler smashed him against a tree. It was a burly Latino man with an angry scowl on his face. David kicked out, connecting with the man’s chest, but he barely flinched. 

“This is for Kacey!” he roared, and punched David in the gut. He howled his pain, and then a crossbow bolt burst from the Latino’s throat, splattering David with blood. He slumped down to the ground, and saw Sarah standing forty feet away, crossbow aimed at where the Latino werewolf had been standing. She gave David a curt nod, and turned back to the wolves. 

David moved to stand, but a silver blade touched his throat. He turned to see an insanely beautiful white-haired girl about his age standing there. She was also completely naked, showing off an incredible rack and a nasty cut along her side. 

“That’s, uh, my sword.” David managed. The werewolf girl laughed. 

“I want you to know, I was going to kill you. But you’re not a hunter. You don’t bear any of the spells of a hunter, not even the one they put on their novices. So my question is, who are you?” the werewolf demanded.

”I’m David Stevens. I have no idea why I’m here. Someone I know guilted me into joining up.” David hastened to say.

”Hm. You should’ve been smarter than that.” the girl drawled. She surveyed the bloody battle happening in front of the cabin. Then she grabbed David’s arm, and hauled him up, pulling him through the forest. 

“Why aren’t you killing me?” David asked. The girl turned, and David’s entire will was instantly bent towards not gawking at her large tits. 

“Because you’re an innocent. Mostly. You did cut me pretty good.” the girl said, gesturing to the cut along her skin, which had turned an angry black and silver. 

“Uh, sorry?” David said awkwardly. She laughed.

”Now, c’mon. Tammy won’t keep the stew hot forever.” the girl said, and they kept walking through the night. David’s mind swirled with questions, primarily among them: why were supernatural girls so friendly to him?


	12. White Wolf

**David**

**2020** ****

**Winchester Forest**

The werewolf girl led David to a small tent, where a young girl of probably fifteen sat. She had the same pure white hair as my companion and a similarly generous rack, though she was clothed in jeans and a T-shirt.

”Kacey! You OK?” the werewolf teen asked, scrambling to her feet. David’s companion, Kacey, nodded.

”I’m fine. He needs some medical help while I go get dressed.” she said, and walked into the tent. David swayed slightly on his feet, and the werewolf girl, who was studying him, caught him. David felt her nice breasts squash against him as she lowered him to the ground. She gave him a kindly smile.

“I’m Tamara. But everyone calls me Tammy. Nice to meet you.” she smiled, then grabbed a wet cloth and pressed it to the wounds that had only been more agitated by the Latino throwing him into a tree. 

“I’m David.” David grunted. Tammy leaned over his face, a few strands of white hair escaping her ponytail and tickling his cheeks.

”You’re going to be just fine. I promise.” Tammy whispered. David gave a slow nod, before he fell asleep, gazing into Tammy’s beautiful midnight blue eyes.

———

When David woke, it was day. His chest was freshly bandaged, and his clothes had been washed and hung on a clothesline. He stood, and heard a sound of disapproval. David turned to see Kacey standing there, dressed in a tight white tank top and jean shorts. 

“I’m fine. Just a few chest wounds.” David waved off the werewolf girl. Kacey laughed.

”Alright, alright.” she smiled, and brushed some of her white hair out of her face, and David smiled back, unsure. 

“So... why’d you save me?” he asked. 

“I already answered that question. Ask me something else.” Kacey shrugged. David noted that her lacy emerald colored bra was visible through the tank top.

”Ok. Um... where are we?” he asked.

”You’re at the Matthews camp. My little sister, Tammy, and I aren’t part of that big werewolf pack the hunters attacked last night. But they’ve been trying to recruit us for a long time now. Our only allegiances are to each other, since our parents were brutally murdered when we were young.” Kacey explained. David saw a heavy-looking iron ring hanging from a chain around her neck, and tapped the spot on his chest where the ring hung on hers. 

Kacey fingered the ring, considering what to say.

“It was my father’s. Tammy’s got our mother’s.” Kacey said briskly.

“Ok. Tammy seems nice.” David changed the subject a little, as Kacey seemed unwilling to talk much more about that. 

“Yeah, she’s definitely the nice sister.” Kacey laughed. 

“You can say that again.” Tammy said, coming up wearing a bikini top and jean shorts. It was particularly hot out today, in their defense. David noticed that the younger girl’s eyes lingered on his bare chest. 

“So... why do you live out here in the forest? Alone?” David asked.

”Well, the college is vampire-run. Tammy’s not even old enough, and we’re not allied with the local werewolf pack. Isolation is pretty much all we’ve got.” Kacey shrugged. David considered that.

”Seems wrong to leave two girls out alone in the forest. Two anybodies, really.” David said. 

“Where would we go, then?” Tammy asked curiously.

”I dunno. I can probably convince the vampires at the college not to hurt you, but Tammy is too young, you’re right.” David shrugged. 

“Which is why we’re out here.” Kacey sighed. Tammy came up to David, and touched the bandage across his chest gingerly. Tammy was, like Kacey, insanely pretty and had amazing breasts, full and round. Having her this close was oddly intoxicating, despite her being only fifteen or so. David felt very confused at his own feelings, to say the least. 

He reached into his pocket for his phone, but found it empty.

”Where’s my phone?” David asked. Tammy reached into her shorts and pulled it out.

”Here. I took it when I was washing out the wounds, so water and blood didn’t ruin it.” she explained. David thanked her, and took the phone. No new texts, which was a bit disheartening. He’d expected something from Isabella, but she was grieving. He probably shouldn’t push. David pocketed the phone, and turned to the Matthews sisters, who’d begun to converse quietly.

”Which way back to the college?” he asked. Both girls turned towards him.

”You’re just going back? The werewolves will hunt you down.” Kacey warned.

”What? Why?” David demanded.

”They got your scent at the fight. They don’t like leaving survivors. Trust me, they’ll come for you.” Kacey explained. 

“That’s not good.” David mumbled.

”No, it’s not. I’ll go see if I can’t stop them from hunting you. Tammy, can you take him back to the college?” Kacey asked her sister. Tammy nodded. David grabbed his shirt off the clothesline, and pulled it on, then grabbed the armored jacket he’d gotten from the hunters, and hung it on his belt. Then he grabbed the one sword that made it to the camp and grabbed that, too. He slung it over his back, and then turned towards Tammy.

”Alright, where to?” he asked. 

“Uh, this way.” she said, and started walking. David matched her pace, and they walked in silence for a minute before Tammy glanced at him.

”What are the Longstars like?” she asked.

”Um... odd. They’re an odd family. But they just lost a family member to hunters. They’re not here anymore. They went to bury him, far from here.” David explained. Tammy nodded.

”I’ve always wanted to go to Winchester College.” she said wistfully. David looked at the gorgeous fifteen year old. 

“Well... I’ll take you on a tour, if you’d like.” David offered. Tammy beamed.

”I’d love to!” she laughed.

”Good.” David grinned. The two talked a bit about David’s life in college, and then Tammy turned towards David, and his eyes flicked down to the tantalizing cleavage her bikini top created. When his eyes met hers, he saw she was blushing. She’d noticed. Damn. 

“Tammy-“ he started, but she cut him off by kissing him. Stunned, David took a beat before kissing back, grabbing Tammy’s hips, pulling her tight teenage body against his as the kiss deepened, his tongue sliding inside her mouth to explore. Tammy’s tongue met his, and yielded quickly, letting David’s tongue take what it wanted. When David drew back, the teen girl was panting hard, flushed, and beaming. 

“You kissed me.” David said dumbly. Tammy giggled nervously.

”Um... yes?” she said uncertainly. 

“You’re, like, fifteen. That’s awfully young.” David hesitated. Tammy looked horrified.

”Oh, you’re right! You’re like, 20, and I’m only 15.” Tammy realized miserably. David stroked Tammy’s cheek, and her beautiful dark blue eyes met his. He leaned in and kissed her gently, and to his delight, Tammy kissed back. He leaned against a tree, and Tammy squashed her ample breasts into his chest, while his hands clawed at her toned ass through her jeans. 

“Kacey will kill you.” Tammy whispered. David startled, but soft hands stroked David’s cheek, and he turned to meet Kacey’s hazel eyes. She smirked.

”Ordinarily, yes. You’d be dead.” she whispered, “But for you, I’ll make an exception.”. Then, she kissed him! 

Tammy made a noise of protest, and the sisters switched. In sheer heaven, David alternated between kissing Kacey and kissing Tammy while both of their generous racks squashed against him, and his hands each had one of their asses in it. 

How had he gotten so fucking lucky?

———

**Months pass...**

Summer faded into fall, and fall into winter. 

David’s life was vampire-free as the Longstars had yet to return, despite it now being the middle of December. He woke up to see his girlfriend, Tammy, straddling him. The fifteen year old girl was topless and beaming. She leaned down to kiss David, and he kissed back lovingly. The two had started dating not long after the three-way makeout session. Kacey hadn’t been looking for a long commitment, and had enrolled in the college, but she was dating a football player now. 

Tammy pretended to be seventeen whenever she and David went somewhere, and told everyone they dated in high school, and when her sister had come to his college, Tammy had come, too, and they’d rekindled their relationship. 

The only dark spot in his life was Winter Rhodes. They’d not made anything official yet, but she was shattered when David started dating a hot ‘seventeen’ year old. They weren’t even friends anymore, which sucks, as other than Winter being super sexy, she was also probably one of his best friends at Winchester. 

Tammy had moved into David’s dorm at the beginning of November, and they spent a lot of time in bed, lounging around naked. Tammy absolutely loved getting fucked, to David’s surprise, and they had sex frequently. David was a huge fan of Tammy’s tits though, and she usually went around topless in the dorm because of it. 

“So. Today’s our three month anniversary.” Tammy said, coming up for air.

“Correct.” David grinned, and reached over to open his nightstand drawer, pulling out a necklace with a white moon hanging from a black cord. Tammy gasped and kissed David forcefully.

”Thank you! Oh, it’s beautiful.” she cooed as David clasped it around her neck. The moon settled between her breasts, and she held it up to admire. A knock came on the door. Tammy glanced up and sniffed the air. To David’s surprise, she bared her teeth and David abruptly remembered his white-haired girlfriend was a werewolf. David moved swiftly, reaching for the sword that masqueraded as an umbrella in the umbrella stand, lifting it up and holding it out of view as he opened the door, while Tammy, shirt on, took up a defensive position. David opened the door and saw Isabella Longstar on his doorstep.

He only had a second to be surprised before she zoomed past him, towards Tammy. David kicked the door shut and turned to the brawling women.

“Isabella, stop!” David shouted. Isabella did, coming to a stop, panting hard. Tammy was bleeding from a gash on her temple, but looked otherwise unharmed. Pissed as hell, though. 

“She’s a werewolf, David.” Isabella snapped.

”I’m aware of that, Isabella.” David said, shoving the sword back into the umbrella stand.

”She’s also underage. How kinky of you.” Isabella joked, though her tone was flat, not humorous.

”What’s it to you?” Tammy snapped at Isabella. David held up a hand.

”Let’s not fight, please. Isabella, nice to see you. I didn’t think you’d have been in France for months, but whatever.” David shrugged.

”I see you’ve moved on.” Isabella said, her eyes flicking to one of Tammy’s bras on the floor. 

“You were gone for months. I didn’t think you were ever coming back, to be honest.” David admitted. He didn’t mention, however, how quickly he’d moved on with Tammy. But whatever was happening between him and Isabella had been odd and in no way a serious relationship. In David’s mind, anyway. 

“You couldn’t at least have picked a girl who was of age?” Isabella teased. 

“You’re just jealous because a fifteen year old girl did a better job than you, and you’re what, 400?” Tammy said savagely.

”Bitch.” Isabella snarled. 

“Calm down.” David ordered, putting himself between the two girls. Isabella folded her arms under her huge tits, which admittedly dwarfed Tammy’s. 

“You dated this bitch of a vampire?” Tammy snapped. Isabella’s face tightened with rage. She zoomed towards Tammy, but David had been training with Kacey and Tammy. He was getting stronger, and most importantly, faster. Isabella collided with him when he blocked her, and they ended up sprawled on the floor, lips inches from each other. Isabella gave him a quick kiss before jumping to her feet and offering him a hand up, which David took. 

“You move fast now. Look like your mutt’s been training you up.” Isabella said, and David sighed wearily.

”Look, no more bitching out of either of you.” he said, then sat on the edge of his bed. Tammy and Isabella glared at each other, but didn’t torment each other again.

”We would have returned sooner, but Dad pulled us into a war with a werewolf pack there. Sorry.” Isabella apologized. 

“It’s, uh, it’s alright. I’m sorry for moving on so quickly. I should have given you a chance.” David apologized. Tammy crossed her arms sourly.

”I’m sorry for calling you a bitch.” she mumbled. Isabella laughed, genuinely.

”So, other than training, what else you been doing?” Isabella asked David, sashaying up to him.

”Uh... schoolwork.” he shrugged. Isabella sat in his lap, and David heard Tammy suck in an angry breath as Isabella cupped David’s cheeks and kissed him, soft and caring. He heard Tammy stomp out of the dorm, and his heart broke a little. 

“Isabella, what am I doing? I have no idea how to do this. All of these girls, throwing themselves at me. I just don’t get it.” David despaired.

”I don’t know, either, David, but I know I’ll be with you for every step of the journey. I’ve been alive for lifetimes, and have had more sex than five humans have in their life. But you are the only person who I’ve genuinely missed. In France, all I could think about was you, David.” Isabella whispered. David met Isabella’s eyes, and she stood up. 

“You probably should go speak to my father, make sure your werewolf girl isn’t killed on sight. Just saying.” she said. Then, she left. A tempestuous storm who’d come in, broke David’s calm and ordinary life to pieces, then left. Was that love? To feel completely out of your element yet so entirely into it? But Isabella was right. Tammy and Kacey would need to be protected, and David alone could grant them that.


	13. Blood Spilt, Hell Unleashed

**David**

**2020**

**Winchester College, California**

David hurried down to the dean’s office, but then he saw a horrific sight out the window. Tammy and Kacey facing Damien Longstar. David burst into a sprint, running down the steps, out onto the field, and throwing himself between the white-haired werewolves and the ancient vampire.

”David. I see you’ve picked up some strays. Allow me to relieve that problem.” Damien grinned wickedly. David pushed the vampire back a step.

”No!” he said fiercely. Damien’s eyes burned with rage.

”You've been training. You’re more muscular, less cowardly.” Damien noted in a voice of forced calm. Kacey touched David’s hand and he slid his fingers through hers, and stood defending them. 

Damien pulled a glistening silver dagger from the pocket of his coat. Kacey hauled Tammy backwards, and a glance over David’s shoulder confirmed they looked terrified. Damien snapped his vampire teeth together threateningly, then zoomed at David. He’d spent two weeks in hunter boot camp, where Sarah and Hope taught me to hunt vampires and werewolves. David’d learned a lot, and he employed a strategy Sarah had taught him. 

David moved forwards, ducking, and sure enough, Damien tripped over him and fell into the grass. He whipped around and David saw Damien had cut his hand on the dagger’s blade. His blood was an irradiant scarlet, and David stared at it as the dagger whistled towards him. He’d waited too long to react, but just before the blade drove into his chest, Isabella caught it. She gave David a once over, then held out a hand to her father.

”Stop!” she pleaded. Damien’s eyes still looked murderous though. He turned towards the werewolf girls, and even without his silver blade, he was ready to kill. Unable to turn into wolf form during the day, they were practically human except for their exceptional senses. 

David pulled the stake Sarah had given him out of his jacket and Isabella’s eyes went wide.

“No, don’t!” she cried as David ran past her. Damien turned faster than David had thought possible and smacked him across the face. David went flying, and tasted blood in his mouth, though he wasn’t sure if it was his or Damien’s. Damien lifted the stake David’d dropped, tossed it end over end, then hurled it towards David. The wooden stake found its’ mark in his heart and David gasped in shocked agony. 

He scrabbled at the wood, and pulled it from his chest, and blood gushed freely. Isabella was by David’s side instantly, and she bit her own wrist with her vampire teeth and thrust her wrist against my mouth.

”What are you doing?” David groaned.

”When you die, you’ll be reborn as a vampire now. It’ll suck at first, but it’s a lot better than dying.” Isabella soothed, stroking David’s cheek. His eyes fluttered, and tears welled in hers. 

“B-bye.” David managed, before flopping backwards, dead. Isabella let out a wail of animalistic rage, and the vampire girl l stood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but there was originally going to be a David/Tammy scene which would have lengthened it a bit, but I had to delete it because it didn’t work with something I’d already established in this world. 
> 
> Next chapter will be longer, I promise.
> 
> And here’s the chapter title, to tide you over:
> 
> Pale Monsters


	14. Pale Monsters

**David**

**2020**

**???**

David’s eyes flew open. Something felt inherently wrong. Something... he couldn’t quite place. He sat up, and was surprised to find that his skin had become rough, dried out, almost reptilian skin. 

“You’re awake.” a gentle voice said. David felt a soft hand on his cheek, and he peered through the darkness to see Olivia, looking sadly at him. 

“What happened?” David tried to ask, but it came out as a primal growl. Olivia held up a blood bag you might find at a hospital. She tossed it to David, and with impossible speed, he grabbed it, and tore into it with huge, sabertooth tiger-like fangs. 

The human blood tasted like blood, unpleasant, but it rejuvenated him. He felt his dry, reptilian skin moisturize and smooth out. He finished the blood bag, and his fangs retracted up into his gums, which was impressive considering their size. His eyesight improved drastically, and he could suddenly see Olivia’s pretty face, screwed up with worry. 

Olivia’s small hand slid into his.

”I’m a vampire.” David whispered in horror.

”Yes, you are.” she said, but her voice broke. She was close to crying. David wrapped his arms around Olivia tightly.

“Hey. It’s not your fault. I’m the idiot who tried to fight one of the oldest vampires alive.” David soothed her.

“Isabella does blame herself, though. She’s inconsolable. You should probably go speak to her.” Olivia advised. Her voice was muffled against David’s shoulder, but he heard it crisp and clear as if she was talking into his ear directly. 

“I will. But not tonight. Not when I’m so... emotionally charged. I don’t want to hurt her. I’ll swing by for lunch, maybe.” David shrugged. Olivia looked up at him with big, sad eyes.

”David... you can’t go out in sunlight.” she whispered. David staggered backwards, plopping on the cot he’d woken up on. 

“I can’t see the sun again?” he whispered rawly. 

“Not without burning alive.” Olivia said miserably. 

“You guys go out in the sun.” David said.

”Yes, but we were blessed by the most powerful sorceress to ever live. Elanore.” Olivia said. 

“Can another sorceress do the spell?” David asked.

”No. A descendant of Elanore might be able to, though. I’ll look into it.” Olivia promised. 

“Where are we?” David asked.

”We are in a warehouse a few hours from Winchester.” Olivia said, brushing her pretty blond hair out of her face.

”Can I stretch my legs?” David asked quietly. Olivia nodded.

“Yeah, go. I just... I need a moment.” Olivia said, and David patted her shoulder. He walked outside and intended to jog towards the car sitting outside, but instead sped towards it, almost smashing into it. 

“Damn.” David breathed. He opened the driver’s door, and used the keys he’d stolen from Olivia to turn on the engine. Quickly, he backed out of the warehouse lot and was zooming down the highway faster than even a vampire could run. He hoped. He grabbed his phone from his pocket, and pushed Sarah’s name.

”Hey, David. What’s up?” she asked.

”Can we meet?” he asked.

”Sure! How about we meet at that Wal-Mart we met the wolf hunters at?” she asked.

”Sounds good.” David said, and hung up. He glanced at the time. 1:03AM. He had time to get there before daybreak. 

———

When he pulled up, Sarah greeted him with a bright smile. But as soon as she drew close, she gasped with shock. David hung his head.

“I came here to tell you I was transformed into a vampire earlier today. I’ve fed on a blood bag, and not a human. Yet. But I’m a monster, Sarah. I can’t walk in daylight, I have to drink blood or I turn into a savage monster. I can’t do it. I don’t want to do it.” David said shakily, “I came to you because I hope you have the strength to kill me.”

Sarah’s eyes were teary, but she made no move towards a stake. She walked forwards and threw her arms around David’s neck. Confused, it took him a minute his arms around her. She snuggled up against his chest familiarly.

”Look. I don’t pretend to understand what you’re going through. But I do know that you are not a monster, David Stevens. You’re good, and are so worried about becoming evil you’d rather die than become a monster. So, I will not kill you. Never.” Sarah said fiercely. 

“Please.” David pleaded. Sarah shook her head resolutely, green eyes hard.

”I- You’re my friend, David. I won’t lose you.” she promised. David gave a weary sigh.

”Are you immune to sunlight?” Sarah asked. David shook his head.

”Then, c’mon.” she said, tugging him by the arm towards her car. He followed the vampire hunter, hopelessly confused and angry, and beyond terrified. 

———

**Isabella**

**2020**

**Longstar Warehouse, California**

”You lost him?” Isabella’s mother thundered. Olivia wilted.

”He tricked me! He stole my keys then sped off with my car.” Olivia frowned.

”No excuse. He’s a new vampire. You shouldn’t have left him alone. You know how emotionally unstable they are. Odds are he went running after his werewolf. Do we know their location?” Colette demanded of Isabella.

”No. They fled Winchester while we transported David’s body.” she whispered.

”Damn it. Where else would he go?” Colette asked.

”I think that we will not find him anywhere he would go, but rather somewhere he wouldn’t.” Damien spoke up. 

“You’re the reason he died in the first place.” Isabella spat. Damien had the nerve to look amused.

”You’re just upset because you can’t use him as a plaything anymore.” Damien drawled.

”He wasn’t my plaything!” Isabella snapped.

”She loved him.” Olivia stuck up for her. Isabella gave her blond sister a warm smile. Colette’s phone started buzzing, and she pushed answer, then speaker.

”I found Liv’s car. It was in a Wal-Mart parking lot.” Rachel reported.

”What?” Olivia asked in confusion.

”Wal-Mart. No sign of David. I think he met with someone, though. Not a werewolf. No lingering musk. Smells like... vanilla?” Rachel reported. Isabella’s eyes widened.

”He wouldn’t.” she mumbled.

”Wouldn’t what?” Olivia demanded.

”The vampire hunter who killed James... she smelled of vanilla. Sarah somebody or other.” Isabella said. 

“Oh no.” Colette despaired. Damien watched the women curiously as Olivia and Isabella discussed why David would go to see Sarah.

”I have a guess. He wanted to be put down.” Rachel said.

”What? Why?” Isabella asked.

”I found his phone in the cupholder of Olivia’s car. It’s opened to an unsent email. The gist of it is he didn’t want to hurt someone, so he hoped Sarah would kill him. But there’s no blood or evidence of murder.” Rachel assured everyone. 

“Maybe she took him somewhere more sneaky.” Olivia suggested.

“Plausible. Isabella ruined that girl’s life by killing her love. Surely Sarah wishes to do the same to you.” Damien said, eyes glinting. Isabella’s heart sank.


	15. Heat of the Day

**David**

**2020**

**Sarah’s Apartment, California**

David felt empty. He felt cold, and most of all he felt _thirsty_. Sarah had stepped into the shower several minutes ago, and David sat in the dark bedroom she’d very quickly prepared for him, sitting alone and quiet. 

“Hey. Are you OK? Light switches won’t kill you.” Sarah teased, opening the door. Past David would have jumped at least a little, but David had heard everything. He’d heard her feet step out of the shower, heard the sound of her brushing out her brown hair. Even putting in the contacts he didn’t know she wore. He heard it all.

David looked up at her, and she gave him a small look of understanding. 

“You need to drink.” she said, and tossed him one of the pile of blood bags sitting on the desk. His hand shot up and he caught it without barely trying. 

“It tastes like blood.” he mumbled.

“No shit, really?” Sarah said dryly. 

“I thought it would taste better now that I’m a vampire.” David sighed.

”I want you to know, I’ve never had the opportunity to chat with a vamp. I’m not much more experienced in being a vampire than you are. I just know your weaknesses by heart.” Sarah said, sitting on the bed. David glanced at her, and her genuine, hopeful smile on his face. She wore a white tank top and jeans, her brown hair falling down in wet strands. Her green eyes were caring. It surprised him.

With a reluctant huff, David extended his fangs (which took no more effort than flipping someone off did) and sank them into the blood bags. His fangs were hollow, and sucked blood through them. Then his fangs retracted and his mouth filled with blood. He swallowed and instantly felt better. More acute, healthier, and in better spirits.

“That wasn’t so bad.” Sarah rubbed his arm. David bumped his arm against her casually. She smiled.

”Ok, look. I have to go to a hunter meet up, but I will be back with take-out.” Sarah promised.

”Can I even eat food?” David asked bitterly.

”Of course you can! You don’t need to, you won’t get hungry for food, but you can still enjoy it.” Sarah said. 

“Huh.” was all David said. Sarah rolled her eyes.

”Back in a few hours.” she said. She left, and David could hear her footsteps all the way to the stairwell, at the other end of the apartment building. 

David strayed over to the landline, which struck him as archaic, but he dialed Isabella’s number almost without thinking of it.

”Oh, good. It worked.” Isabella’s voice said brightly. 

“What worked?” David asked. 

“I enlisted a sorceress to enchant you into calling me.” Isabella admitted.

“What? Why would you do that?” David demanded.

”I miss you! It’s been three days!” Isabella defended.

”Iz... I left for a reason.” David sighed.

“I know, David. I know. You were angry and scared and probably suicidal, but did you have to run into the arms of a vampire hunter?” Isabella asked, disgusted.

”Hey, Sarah’s my friend. She’s been helping me a lot. And I know that if I get out of control, she can take me out.” David explained.

”I know... I know, baby. But come home. Come back to me, please.” Isabella pleaded.

”I don’t want to go back to Winchester. To be around humans like that.” David shuddered.

”Oh. You’re scared you’ll hurt somebody. Look, David... meet me at the Lucky Clover Bar. You know, the one on campus? Meet me there in the parking lot behind the bar. At night, obviously.” Isabella said.

”I’ll meet you somewhere, but not on campus.” David suggested.

”Ok. I’ll meet you where Sarah picked you up. That Wal-Mart.” Isabella told him.

”Alright. See you then.” David said. 


	16. Union Forged Strong

**David**

**2020**

**California**

David got out of his car and locked eyes with the gorgeous woman waiting for him.

”David!” Isabella cried, rushing forwards to throw her arms around him tightly. He grinned at the familiar feeling of her large breasts squashed against him. 

He slid his arms around her waist, enjoying the smooth skin. She was wearing only a black crop top and white jeans. 

It was early December, and David realized that he’d put on a coat solely out of habit. He didn’t feel cold. Not in the slightest. 

“Forgot you can’t feel cold?” Isabella asked, and David chuckled, shedding the jacket. Then, Isabella zoomed to the top of David’s car, sitting on it. David, who’d not yet mastered the super speed of vampires, climbed up the normal way. He sat beside Isabella, who leaned against him.

”What happened with Dad... I hate him for it.” Isabella began. 

“You mean when he killed me?” David asked bitterly. Isabella sighed.

”I’m so, so sorry. I don’t blame you in the slightest. Those werewolf girls were in trouble. I know you were close to them.” Isabella told David.

”They’re OK, right?” David checked. Isabella nodded. 

“Yeah. Yeah, they’re fine. They left Winchester, but they’re unharmed.” Isabella assured David.

”Alright.” he nodded.

”Are you coming back to Winchester?” Isabella asked hopefully.

”Iz, I can’t go to college. I burn in daylight.” David sighed.

”Olivia and Rachel are working on that. They’re chasing down a descendant of Elanore’s, but it’s hard going. They didn’t exactly have great records back then.” Isabella admitted.

”Makes sense.” David said.

”You sure you can’t come back? It makes sense to be around vampires while you’re adjusting, not a vampire hunter.” Isabella appealed.

”She’s with me so that she can put me down if she needs to. And frankly, I know you won’t let me die, even if I turn into a monster.” David said honestly. Isabella kissed David softly.

”I care about you. A lot. I don’t want to lose you. Is that so wrong?” Isabella asked worriedly. 

“Well, no. But in this case, I don’t want to be someone I’m not. And I know that Sarah will kill me if I lose myself. Once I feel comfortable with my... condition, I’ll come back. But until then, I just can’t.” David said. Isabella wrapped her arms loosely around David’s neck, and gazed into his eyes. David had noticed his eye color had darkened significantly when he transformed, as Isabella no doubt did. 

“I understand.” she whispered, and then she kissed him, soft and reassuring. David kissed back, enjoying her full lips and even fuller breasts. 

“You’re so hot.” Isabella laughed when their lips broke apart. David grinned and kissed Isabella’s pulseless throat.

“You’re gorgeous, you know.” David told her. She smiled, running a hand through his hair.

”Good answer.” she smiled sensually. Then, she was gone, having zoomed away. 

“Dramatic.” David huffed. 

———

When David got back, he found Sarah on the couch, eating a burger.

”Hey. I thought you’d stay put.” Sarah said, slightly accusatory.

”I didn’t go drink blood or anything. Isabella wanted to meet up.” David said truthfully.

“And?” Sarah asked. 

“That burger smells amazing.” David grinned. Sarah tossed him another burger, which he caught deftly.

”Anyways, I basically told Isabella that I was going to stay here, with you, until I felt comfortable in my vampiric skin. She wasn’t happy, but she respected my choice.” David shrugged as he unwrapped his burger. 

Sarah shook out some fries onto a napkin that was sitting on the table. David grabbed one and put it in his mouth, chewing it hesitantly. It tasted incredible, every flavor amplified to make it taste perfect. His burger was no different. Vampiric taste coming through, probably. But as David ate the burger, he realized abruptly he wasn’t being filled up at all. True to Sarah’s word, only blood could sate his hunger. 

“I guess you’ve found the problem.” Sarah whispered. David nodded sadly.

”Go get some blood. It’ll fill you, and then you can come back and enjoy the food.” Sarah consoled. 

“Alright.” David said, and went to fetch a blood bag, but Sarah blocked him. 

“What?” he asked. She tossed back her brown hair, revealing her neck, which she tilted towards David.

”Not another blood bag. You need to drink from a human, and I need to know you can control yourself.” Sarah said firmly. David could sense the blood in her, and he lusted for it.

”Sarah...” he protested.

”David, it’s ok. Do it.” she said softly. David’s fangs came out and she gasped softly as he grabbed her hips. 

He leaned down gently and bit as soft as he could into her neck. Delicious blood began flowing into his hollow fangs, and he drank greedily. But to his surprise, Sarah seemed to be enjoying it. She let out small gasps of pleasure, and when David finally drew back, she looked disappointed. She was flushed and her eyes dark with lust. 

“Sarah?” he asked. Then, her lips were on his, and they were kissing passionately. They fell backwards onto the floor. David’s head smashed into the floor but he didn’t even feel it, and with Sarah on top of him, he could hardly worry about something as small as a head injury. Sarah’s nice C cups felt good against David’s chest, not as big as Isabella, but they were nice and perky. Sarah had a great ass as well, which David’s hands had grabbed roughly. 

When Sarah came up for air (which David didn’t need), she was panting hard.

”Were you... getting turned on by that bite?” David asked her. She looked immediately shy.

”It feels really good, surprisingly. It doesn’t hurt. You must have some kind of venom that sweetens the pain.” Sarah concluded.

”Huh. So... it was like a really erotic hickey?” David grinned. She laughed and kissed him again.

”I’ve wanted to do that for a while.” she admitted.

”I thought you hated me.” David said in surprise. 

“I haven’t hated you for a long time.” Sarah smiled.

”Good.” David said, and then they were kissing again.

”No sex tonight. But I want you to hold me.” Sarah whispered. 

And so he did.


	17. Wrath of Thunder

**????**

**????**

**????**   
  


The red mist crackled with thunder as the demon lifted its head, sniffing. It smelled humans, but as well as humans, it smelled something new. Something.... fierce. Something powerful. Something the demon wanted.

But what was it? 

The demon followed the tunnel out of Hell, sniffing intently. The demon was a beast, a creature that scuttled on legs like a scorpion, but had broad wings like a bat and the sharp horn of a rhino. 

The demon emerged in a forest. It crawled slowly through the thick underbrush, and followed the powerful scent of this new creature.

The demon crawled up a tree, and peered into a clearing. Six figures were in the clearing. Five of them were standing at the points of a star inscribed on the grass in ash, and one knelt in the center of the five. 

The five humans were a diverse crowd. The woman the demon presumed to be the matriarch was a lovely blonde with generous breasts. The sort of woman the demon would love to have thrashing on his cock. 

There was a younger human woman who had similar blond hair, but much smaller breasts. There was a dark haired young woman with an incredibly ample bosom, and two redheaded humans, one male, one female. The female had decent sized breasts, smaller than the young dark haired woman, but bigger than the young blond woman. 

The one kneeling in the center was a man who looked to be a few years older than the blond matriarch.

The demon abruptly realized there was a seventh human, this one chanting in an old language, and the demon sniffed suspiciously. 

This seventh human was pale, with hair black as night, and blood-red eyes. Her chant unnerved the demon, and he began to wonder what he was witnessing. What sort of monsters the seventh human was trying to create.


End file.
